Chapter 1- Rin's reverie by the River
by smonie357
Summary: Now a woman Rin has started to have feelings for a certain dashing Demon Lord. Meanwhile another handsome old friend returns to her life, Kohaku. Naive to her own charm Rin doesn't think anything is going to happen with Lord Shessomaru or Kohaku, however little does she know that both this powerful Demon and Brave Demon Slayer will soon both be at war for her affections.
1. Chapter 1

Rin stared at her reflection in the river. Her hair was longer now, and it fell in dark mocha tresses down her back. It was still straight and soft looking, and her bangs had grown long enough, that Kagome had cut them into several layers that framed her heart shaped face. This hair cut did make her cheek bones look higher and her face look longer, more slender, feminine, less girlish and more womanly. Kagome had cut her hair with what she called a "scissors" a very useful tool from the future, and she had described the cut as a "face framing hair cut" that was apparently commonly worn among the most beautiful women in the future who were called "models". Rin sighed wistfully thinking how incredible it was that there were women in the future so beautiful it was there job to just look stunning, and people would come from miles away to see them and take their "pictures". This concept was something that completely confused and intrigued her as well, and she still didn't quite understand, however from what Kagome described these pictures made it so others could capture someone's image in a frame and look at them forever.

But as she shook her self away from her reverie of thoughts, she was brought back to her reflection and she must admit this hair cut really made her face look older and more symmetrical. Hair came in soft silky strands framing her cheekbones, and as it reached her chin the layers stopped and fanned out to the longer layers that hung past her breast and too her mid waists. She furtively looked around to make sure no one was looking and admired her breasts, or at least the outlines of what she could see of them from outside her kimono. She was very pleased that they had finally started to take a rounder shape in the past couple years. She was relieved since at 15 she feared she would never grow full breasts but they had actually gotten quite bigger the past couple years. She blushed at the fact that she was thinking about this and was thankful no one was around to see her. She was supposed to be washing her linens, and in fact was almost finished washing the clothes, when she ended up kneeling by the river and getting caught up in her thoughts. This was something that happened quite more often since she had grown older.

She had to admit she felt slightly more womanly though at the same time she still often felt like a child inside. Full of curiosity, care free joy, impulsivity, wonder at the world, and playfulness. Tomorrow she would be turning 18 and she was sure that Kagome was planning a gathering to celebrate her entering womanhood. She thought back to their conversation a couple months ago,

"But I thought I become a woman when I started my monthly cycle?" when she got her "period" which is what Kagome called it. She was able to bear children since she turned 14 years old so didn't that mean she was a woman? Kagome told her how in her time girls were not considered women until they turned 18 and that is when they were truly mature physically, emotionally, and intellectually and treated like adults. She was about to turn 18 years and it was strange. It was only a day away and she certainly didn't feel any different than she did the day before and she doubted she would feel different tomorrow from her usual self. Still Kagome insisted it was a very big deal and they would need to celebrate with her. Celebrate what though? She still didn't understand. It was just another year, another day…she felt the same. It's not like she was getting married or anything big was going to happen.

A with that thought her thoughts drifted far away to wondering again about him. Where he was traveling…what was he doing? What demons was he battling? When would he return to visit her again? With that she sighed a little. And who knows if Lord Sesshomaru would even be there tomorrow to wish her a happy birthday. He had been gone a lot longer than expected from their last visit. Usually he came every 1 to 2 months. However they had all received word from his ward Master Jaken, that his travels this time would be keeping him longer than the typical time span for his next visit. The last time she saw her Lord was over 6 months ago. She felt a bad feeling resting in the pit of her stomach and she scolded herself for harboring this worry. She felt she needed to have more faith in him. She knew he was a strong Demon lord and he could handle himself but she couldn't help but feel a little anxious as he normally visited her much more frequently than this. There was a very low chance he would be here tomorrow and she felt her heart sink a little at this. She knew he always tried to visit her as frequently as he could but at the same time he was Demon lord with much responsibilities to watch over his lands.

She pictured his handsome face in her mind and felt her heart stir ever so slightly. Immediately at these feelings she swallowed and blinked her eyes shut tightly. _no. stop. Do not think of him so fondly. He is not to be thought of so sentimentally._ She scolded herself.

When she was a little she so desperately wanted to please Lord Sesshomaru. He had saved her from a terrible fate and allowed her to follow he and master Jaken on their travels. He had taught her to be self-sufficient, and at the same time he looked after her and protected her. She never felt more safe, and secure than when he was around. She so desperately wanted his approval and attention. For him to be proud of her, for him to love her. A misty distant haze settled over her eyes and she remembered her childish thoughts and ways during the time. She cringed thinking how she had impulsively put herself in danger and caused him so much trouble trailing along behind him, yet he never scolded or was harsh with her.

She was reminded of the loving protection her father had tried to offer her to protect her from the wolf demons which he and her mother ultimately died at the fangs of. Lord Sesshomaru had represented a father figure to her for so long. And though he rarely if ever expressed any fatherly affection or endearment to her, she knew through his protective actions that he cared for her well-being, for which she was grateful. She had not been cared for since her parents were killed at the wolf demons fangs. The villagers treated her cruelly calling her a lowly orphan. They looked at her as an insect, a pariah who could only steal their food supply and leech off others. So the fact that Lord Sesshomaru stepped in and not just tolerated her, but treated her kindly, and protected her, meant the world to her.

So from that time on, she knew she would follow Sesshomaru-sama to the ends of the earth and be his loyal follower. She thought of him as a fatherly protector for all those years. Yet As she grew older and had already been living in the human village for a few years, he would come to visit and at some point in his visits something changed between them…or rather perhaps something changed in her and only she seemed to notice. She no longer really looked at him and saw a father but rather, as she grew she saw some one else. Still the same strong stoic Demon who she followed all these years, but something else. The last year (since she turned 17) she realized she was thinking about him more and more.

She pictured his handsome face, in her mind she ran over his features in her head. His long silver hair, the curve of his angular jaw line, his diamond shaped face. His amber eyes so striking, staring coldly with a potent steely glare. The crescent shaped mark on his forehead, the pink tinted streaks across his cheeks. She felt herself start to get nervous when he was near. Her heart beat quickened just a little in her chest when she heard he was coming to visit. She found herself stumbling over her words and saying silly foolish things. She felt embarrassed at times. _A crush…that's all this was a crush…it is only natural that I would start to feel this way, when I haven't seen him in so long, and I have such strong admiration toward him. Its not a big deal…this is just Lord Sesshormaru. He practically raised me. Damn why am I reacting this way around him?_ It did confuse her as she had up until she turned 17 always felt very comfortable and care-free with him. _Its only natural that I would confuse feelings of intense admiration and loyalty towards my Lord for something else. Besides it not like he would ever notice or feel anything more than platonic love for me. He probably still thinks of me as that annoying little girl I was. We haven't spent much time together for over 10 years._

She sighed shaking away these thoughts again. Suddenly she heard a strong yet concerned voice in the distance. "Rin?" the voice was a low baritone and rang in the evening air. She stood at the streams edge and picked up her basket full of washed clothes. She had not noticed how late it had gotten.

"Here I am Kohaku!" she waved her hand in the air, so he could clearly see her in the distance. Even from here she could sense the relief spreading across his face.

She saw as a handsome looking Kohaku ran towards her in his demon slayer outfit. She admired his lean muscular frame as he ran toward her his eyebrows furrowed together in worry. He looked a lot like he did back in those days when she first met him. Still the same big deep brown eyes any woman could drown in, still the same olive colored skin with some freckles spattered over the bridge of his nose, and cheeks. His dark chocolate hair was still in a short pony tail high on his head. However he had grown a lot taller and was a at least a foot over her head if they stood back to back. His once lanky frame had grown to an athletic, lean, toned frame as he had spent the past several years training as a demon slayer in the Northwest mountains. He had only recently returned from his most recent training in the western region about 1 month ago. He was currently staying with Sango and Miroku and their 3 children until it was time for him to go back to training other demon slayers.

He told them he got a few months hiatus to return to their village, rest, and visit with family and friends. Since he had been back he and Rin had been inseperable. She was amazed at how quickly she had warmed up to him again. It felt like no time had passed at all since he left. He was about 4 years older than her but she never felt like he thought of her as just an annoying little kid like some of the other older kids in the village used to treat her. Whenever he came to visit in the past he was always willing to spend time with her, indulging in her childish games, running in the field, picking wild flowers, throwing rocks in the stream, or laying by the river catching fish or finding tree frogs. Since Lord Sesshomaru had forced her to live in the human village, Kohaku over the years had become like a haven for her lonely soul, her confidant, and loyal friend. He was her best friend she even dared to label him in her mind (though to say that aloud would mortify her and probably Kohaku too so she kept the "title" to herself).

Rin was pleased to learn that Kohaku's personality hadn't changed either. He was still relatively quiet and reserved, kind, playful, easy going, and easy to talk to. He would always listen to what she had to say, and she felt so comfortable around him that she told him whatever was on her mind. It had been 2 years this time since he'd left for his last training mission. 2 long years since she saw him. And man how lonely those two years were even with Lord Sesshomaru's visits. Sure Lord Sesshomaru would visit and bring her gifts and she enjoyed spending time with him, but she could never talk to Lord Sesshomaru the way she could open up to Kohaku. And Lord Sesshomaru's visits were always short, and then he too would leave and she was alone again, but without Kohaku around to talk, play, or laze around and pass the time with. At first when she heard of his returning she was nervous that he might have changed, or their relationship might have changed just as she felt her's did with Lord Sesshomaru, however as soon as she saw him he smiled sweetly, almost bashfully, but gave her a warm familiar hug, and suggested they go on a hike the following morning and catch up. He was the same gentle, kind, unassuming, yet vigilant, and skilled demon slayer she first met all those years ago. His eyes still held the same deep sadness however it had lightened over the years. The guilt from his past transgressions subsided as slowly he was able to forgive himself for all the sins he committed when he was under Naraku's influence.

"Rin, I was a worried." He approached her a light blush staining his cheeks. Though she was sure it was just from the physical exercise he expended running to meet her.

"Worried?" she questioned seeming confused. She looked up at him.

"Well Sango and Miroku said you had gone to the river to wash clothes hours ago and they hadn't seen you return."

"Oh, you were looking for me, were you?" she smirked at him playfully and raised an eye brow. Surprised at the deep blush that her teasing evoked (he was such a sweet, innocent soul it was so easy to get a reaction from him, sometimes Rin couldn't help but tease him).

Kohaku closed his eyes and turned to face the village, his fists clenched together. _Was he upset?_ Rin wondered shocked. His voice sounded steady enough as he started to speak, but Rin couldn't be sure he wasn't trying to hide his face, "Well no…I mean yes...erm it's just, I thought we agreed to meet up tonight…you know that surprise I was going to show you…?"

Rin felt herself flush in embarrassment and shame that she had forgotten about her promise to him. "Oh Kohaku! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot."

He looked back at her, his face seemed to be his normal olive tone again. "Don't feel bad. I knew I should have reminded you. It's just that its getting dark now….do you still want to go?" she thought she saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink again but she couldn't be sure as it was getting darker by the minute.

"Yes of course. I definitely want to go!" his frame seemed to lighten at her enthusiasm and his head lifted and his shoulders rose excitedly.

"Alright great!" she'd never heard him so exuberant sounding before. "Come on let's head back to the village and get Kirara and we can be off."

"Kirara?" she asked confused again. "Where exactly are we going that we need to ride Kirara?"

She heard the light humor in his voice and almost felt his smirk when he replied, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise dummy!" before she could retort he swiftly took her basket of clothes under one arm, and snatched her hand in his, and started to pull her in a run back toward the village. He chuckled softly as they ran, and Rin felt a familiar happy feeling rising in her chest. She felt excitement and a nervous apprehension.

"Are we going on an little adventure then Kohaku?" she asked. He didn't respond but she felt her heart beating faster as his hand squeezed her fingers in reply, and he continued to pull her gently yet firmly in the direction of the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hello everyone! I'm new to this site and writing fan fiction so if you guys could give me feedback to make my writing style better or if you want to leave any criticisms and comments please do! I appreciate you taking the time to read this and I'm sorry my chapters are so long…I'm going to work on making them shorter. I don't own any of these characters, as they belong to Rumiko Takahaski...and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When Kohaku and Rin arrived back at the village, Kohaku directed Rin to sango and Mirukos hut to gather supplies and retrieve Kirara.

Kohaku seemed so frantic that it made Rin nervous that she needed to be more prepared for this surprise place they were going. Flustered and quietly running back and forth, shoving things in his satchel Kohaku assured her that he would bring everything they needed.

All the while, to make matters worse, Sango kept asking questions about their adventure. This seemed to agitate Kohaku greatly though Rin didn't know why. _He should be used to Sango acting this way toward him by now._ No matter how tall Kohaku got, Sango always treated him like her baby brother. But he was definitely looming over her head at this point.

"-well I just want to make sure you are being smart, after all you never know who or what you could run into." Sango went on talking and Kohaku didn't seem to be really listening to her as he continued to rummage around the house searching for supplies. When she didn't get a response her eyes seemed to turn red and narrow into slits "Kohaku are you listening to me?" she asked annoyed.

Kohaku rolled his eyes "Yes Sango. As I've told you, I've been there before. It's not too far away. I have my weapon if we should encounter any Demons…which we won't, because this is not an area Demons go. We will be back before day break. Don't worry."

"How long before daybreak?" she asked with raised brows and folded her arms across her chest, "How will I know you are ok?"

At this point Miroku sensing a fight about to erupt between the demon slayers, cut in trying to sush Sango and quiet her fears, "Sango-chan don't worry so much! Kohaku is more than capable of handling himself and protecting Rin. Stop berating him. You're driving both of us crazy." Sango looked at him eyes glowering. "besides if anything did happen, Kirara would come get us in a flash! And Inuyasha is staying watch tonight and promised he would go get them if they weren't back at a reasonable hour" he waved his hands in front of him, sweat on his temples, as if trying to make amends for interjecting.

"That's true." Kohaku agreed and Kirara purred almost as if in agreement and rubbed against Sango's leg as if to say, _don't worry so much._ "Besides I gave you instructions as to where it is, so if we are not back by dawn you can come find us…though like I said will be back before morning."

"That won't be necessary Kohaku, I know you probably want to spend as much time as you can alone with a lovely lady before you must return to your training…Ow!" with that Sango had given Miroku a swift smack to the head with her weapon.

Kohaku turned a very deep shade of red at this comment from Miroku but remained silent and continued to pack.

Rin sat on the floor silently listening to the exchange which was slightly amusing to her, and couldn't help but giggle at all of them. She wondered where Kohaku was taking her. She felt so excited to be going somewhere away from the village. _Another adventure finally_ she thought. She had missed being able to go on adventures like she did with Lord Sesshomaru.

"You ready Rin?" Kohaku was starring down at her and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up with ease.

"I can't wait!" she squealed and Kohaku beamed at her.

"I can't wait to show you…come on." He led her out of the hut with Kirara trailing behind. Once they were outside she transformed into her magnificent demon cat form. Fire emanating from her tail and feet. He long fangs bared and reflecting beautifully off of the moon light.

To her surprise Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha were outside as well to wish them farewell for the night.

"Oh have fun you two!" Kagome winked at the two of them suggestively at which Rin rolled eyes and she felt Kohaku's body tense and she was sure he was turning red though she couldn't see his face. Kagome waved excitedly as they mounted Kirara, and Rin couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around Kohaku's waist in front of her.

"I just hope next time I get to go." Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder his arms crossed and a pouting look on his face. Kagome tried to comfort him but he still appeared hurt at not being able to go.

"Keh! Just don't do anything stupid. And Kohaku you better bring her back in one piece or Sesshomaru will kill us both." Inuyasha looked irritable with his hands folded across his chest almost as if he didn't like this little trip any more than Sango did. Rin stifled a laugh as Kagome told Inuyasha to "Sit boy" and he fell with a thud, his face down in the dirt. "Damn wench!" she heard Inuyasha mumble along with a string of profanities muffled by the ground.

"Just make sure you have fun and take as much time as you need." Kagome said in her exaggerated suggestive tone again. _Oh Kagome_. For years she had been trying hint that something should happen between Rin and Kohaku. _She means well but Kohaku and I are just friends_ Rin told herself. _He doesn't really see me that way anyway_. _Yet,_ she did have to wonder _when Kohaku told me he wanted to take me somewhere, I didn't think it would be just the two of us. I thought It would include at least Shippo as most of our other adventures around the village did._

She had no more time to wonder about that though, as Kirara lifted them off the ground and they flew off into the night. Once they reached a few miles from the village and all their friends were but mere specks from her view Rin looked out over the vast landscape miles beneath their feet. She smiled in delight looking down at the valleys, and low hills, beautiful grasslands that all looked a pale blue color beneath the moons translucent light. She felt the cool wind rushing through her hair and it blew around he face, across her shoulders, and her back. She felt so free up in the air and she loved the rush of the wind between her hair and feet as they soared higher into the air and father to the north. With a gleeful giggle and childlike impulse she took her hands from around Kohaku's waist, and spread them out on either side of her body pretending as if she had wings. She held her arms out and let the wind rush around her. She closed her eyes, pretending she was the one making them fly. It reminded her of riding on A-un's back all those years ago and how wonderful it felt to be in the sky again.

Kohaku feeling her hands leave his waist stirred and looked behind himself concerned. However when he saw Rin's elated expression, and how the wind was blowing back her hair and corners of her Kimono up around her neck, he grinned and look ahead again toward their destination. He felt glad that she seemed to be enjoying herself, and didn't want to say anything to spoil her joyful riding of the wind. He was content with the silence and didn't mind it. Instead of making inane conversation Kohaku would much rather talk when he had something to say. With Rin it was a lot easier to talk when he felt like doing so but it never felt like he had to. Within a few more minutes he suddenly felt her arms wrap around his waist again. At her touch he felt his body grow hot and burn in the place where her hands rested on his sides and her arms rested on his abdomen. He felt a flush starting to rush to his face fearing that she would be able to feel the heat emanating from where she was touching him. But as always she remained blissfully unaware of this sort of thing and she had no idea what her touch seemed to do to him. He felt her lean her upper body into his back, and felt her head rest just into the back of his neck. His spine seemed to prickle and get goosebumps as he felt her breaths on his skin. Then he heard her giggle and she lifted her head before she broke the silence first, as she often did with them.

"Oh Kohaku, this is incredible!" she said delightedly and she gave his waist a squeeze as if to hug him from behind.

Thankful that she could not see his face turning pink again and that she could not feel the heat rising to his cheeks at her innocent squeeze, Kohaku replied softly "We haven't even arrived yet. Save your excitement for the real surprise." He couldn't help but laugh at the childlike enthusiasm she could always exude in any situation. He was sure she must have ridden on Kirara's back a dozen times before. As if reading his mind she said aloud.

"I know I've ridden Kirara before, but never with you Kohaku." His heart skipped a beat when she said that. "So maybe this really shouldn't be that exciting. But do you realize we've never had a planned adventure together? Let alone one where we weren't worried about to get ripped to shreds by Demons. So even that is enough to be an good start." She seemed to be defending her excitement to him. Which made him smile.

"I guess you're right…we haven't had a lot of care free adventures outside of the village together. Well then consider this the first of many."

"What are you saying Kohaku? Aren't you going back to train in a couple of months?" he heard her voice go down an octave when she said this, _is it my imagination or does she sound a little…disappointed?_

"Well eyes but my training is almost finished, and then I will be working a lot closer to the village. I'm training some new Demon Slayers in villages near by in the western and eastern regions. And its not going to be as vigorous and time consuming for me now that I am a teacher and lead slayer. Boot camp is over. My job will be to train new young demon slayers and then go out on jobs slaying demons."

"Soo…. what you are saying is…?" Rin started processing out loud like she often did, and he smirked and turned to look at her. However, he did not anticipate her face being so close to his that he immediately turned 3 shades of red and turned around again.

"Wh-what I am saying is," he sounded exasperated now at the unexpected proximity, "I'll be around a lot more. Sango and Miroku said I can stay with them whenever I like...I might even live with them for a while until I can make my own hut in the village."

Rin's body seemed to shoot up straight at this and he could hear her excitement at the prospect. "Oh Kohaku! That's great news!" she squeezed him around the waist sending a rising flush into his cheeks.

"We are almost there. About 5 minutes now" he said breathlessly.

"Are you ok Kohaku?" Rin noticed the change in his voice and wondered at it. She felt his head nod and he emitted a soft grunt in response, but he didn't say anything. She noticed his body felt incredibly warm with her pressed against him. Which she didn't mind considering the chilly night time air nipped at her face and neck and goosebumps were forming on her exposed skin. She continued to press her front side and face against Kohaku as if trying to delve into his warmth. _He smells so nice too._ She noticed as the scent from his neck and hair rushed into her nostrils. The smell of Mint leaves and earth from the Forrest, fresh rain water...and something else that she didn't know. Normally she would feel embarrassed at being so close to him like this but right now it felt as though she had an excuse. _Besides its not like it means anything…I have gotten close to him plenty of times when we were younger…he never seemed to mind._ She brushed the rising worries aside and continued to cling tightly to him without a care.

Finally after what seemed like an hour but really it had only been a few minutes Kirara started to slow down and lower herself over a peak in what looked like a small mountain top. It was a mountain yet at the same time it was like grassy null on top of that mountain. When she set down, Kohaku immediately jumped off her back, rumage through his satchel, and to lay things out on the ground. Rin couldn't really see what he was doing at first, so she took a moment to notice her surroundings. They were on top of a mountain peak yet it didn't feel super high up. Instead of aot of bare dry rocks and dirt like most mountains she had been on, there were willow trees surrounding her left and right sides, and pale blue grass beneath her feet rustling against the wind. To the side there was a small stream that seemed to sparkle under the moonlight. Straight ahead a few feet in front of them was an opening almost as if to lead to a clearing beyond the trees. She walked out realizing that it was an opening to the edge of the cliff of the mountain they were on. She looked out amazed and saw that not only was it a beautiful view of the land far below them, but the vast expanse of night, a blueish black, radiant sky full of shimmering stars stretched before her very eyes. She could see the milky way, what she guessed were other galaxies, and more stars so clearly. There was not much light other than the light from the stars at the top of this mountain. And directly behind her was a shallow cave that had moss and vines with flowers draping elegantly over the entrance. From inside the cave she could hear the trickling of a slow and steady stream that must have flowed into the pond on her right. Kirara had gone and laid herself comfortably at the front entrance to the cave and appeared to be ready for a nap. The stars seemed to emanate a swirling silver iridescent light as they painted the otherwise obsidian darkness with powerful specklings of light.

"Woah." She heard herself say.

"Do you like it?" she felt Kohaku standing close at her side.

"What is this place?" she asked her voice full of wonder.

"This is a moutian near where I did training. They say there is a holy aura surrounding this part of the mountain so evil demons can't tread here. I found it during my training. Whenever I would feel sad, or lonely, missing my family and friends…l'd come here and just spend hours laying under this sky. It's a good place to rest for a Demon Slayer since there's no Demons. In 2 years coming here, I've not had to fight one. Also as soon as I found this place, I knew I wanted to take you here at some point because I thought you might like it."

It took a few minutes for Rin to register what Kohaku was saying. She couldn't stop a light flush from rising in her cheeks. _Did he just say he was thinking of her while he was away?! "_ Kohaku, I…I love it. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

"I thought so too…and I'm glad you love it." Kohaku nodded in agreement. "Well come on, let's sit. I can usually see shooting stars from this spot." Rin hadn't even noticed he had set down a "mini camp" near the cliffs edge. There was a small blanket for them to sit on, and another blanket that he wrapped around Rin's shoulders and then a small fire crackling in front of them. He sat beside her but not too close, and then he pulled some marsh mellows, chocolate, and crackers out of his bag. "Kagome told me you like smores from her time…I wasn't sure at first, but she told me how to make them and gave me the supplies." Rin thought for a minute, _but last she went back to her time, wasn't that over a week ago_?

"Kohaku, how long have you been planning this?" She looked at him and in the fire light she could see his face turning pink.

"Well honestly since I returned to the village about a month ago. I knew your birthday was coming up and I thought it might be the perfect time to show you and a birthday is the perfect time to make a wish. You can wish on a shooting star you know?"

"You can?" Rin crinkled her nose, "but its just a star…how can stars grant wishes?"

Kohaku laughed loudly "Kagome told me that in her time…that's what people do, make a wish on a shooting star."

"Do the wishes actually come true?" Rin asked pouting her lips and Kohaku couldn't help but think she looked cute when she made that face.

"I don't know. But I don't think its as much about the star or the wishes as it is what they represent."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I think being able to wish on something that's beautiful, majestic, and even magical seeming outside of themselves, gives people hope. They want to have something to believe in, they want to know that someone out there hears their deepest desires and wishes, and that their hope or wish or dream for a better future can come true. Wishing on a star may or may not work, but it does help people have hope for a better future…."

"That seems a little ill founded to wish on a star if it can't for sure give you what you want…it almost seems nonsensical…Why not just accept what is and put in the effort yourself to make it better? Things may not turn out perfect but, their bound to get better and at least you tried your best."

"Look whose being so practical and rational now?" Kohaku laughed and nudged her shoulder. _She hadn't noticed but he was sitting closer to her now and their shoulders were almost touching._

"Well I guess some of Lord Sesshomaru has rubbed off on me but it also makes more sense that you have to do something yourself, and cant just wish your problems away or wish for happiness." She giggled before continuing, "What about you, being so dreamy and believing in the possibility of wishing stars? That's not normally like you is it?" she goaded him back.

"Yeah I suppose you are right." He sighed, his voice more serious and his eyes seemed to go far away as if remembering something long ago. "There was definitely a time when I would have scoffed at the idea of a star granting your wishes, and giving you what you wanted most." She looked at his face and knew he was thinking of a darker time, back when he was too afraid to remember his past, and following Naraku. A time when he was filled with guilt and all alone.

"But it's different for you now, right Kohaku? You are happy now. And you did that not a star!" Surprised by her confident statement about his mood and well-being, and her bold reference to the past Kohaku almost gaped at her but his expression softened the more he thought about her words. He smiled looking off into the night.

"Yes of course. I never would have thought that I deserved how happy I have been these past several years since Naraku's demise. Getting to reunite with Sango, be part of her growing family, being an uncle, forming new friendships, getting to fulfill my purpose as a demon slayer…which is what my father always wanted. I have a family now which is something I never thought I'd have again. So I don't really need to wish on any stars at the moment. But as much as these blessings are mine, I don't really think they were all because of something I did. Sure I had a part in it, but I do believe in a higher power. Maybe you could call it something or someone magical...no matter how you put it, I do think their was a force outside of myself and my ability to make things happen, who allowed me to have these amazing graces in my life now, despite my past. So I'm not really sure if shooting stars are it, but I do like the idea of hoping in a force a lot bigger, more powerful, and hopefully more good than me, to make things happen. I certainly have enough reasons to have hope for a better future."

Rin stared at him in the darkness not sure what to say. T _hat is an interesting perspective. "_ I guess I never really thought about it that way, but it does make sense what you are saying. It comforts you to think that there is someone or something more powerful, good, and pure than you in control, guiding events, rather than just you being responsible for every little detail of life and the way things turn out. It's definitely a little less terrifying if you think about it that way...and less terrifying to know that you don't have to be in control. I think for me though, I feel I am the only one in control of how my life turns out. And it might even make me feel unsettled if I couldn't be." _has he always been so deep with his thoughts?_ Kohaku listened to her nodding his head. The light from the fire illuminating his face. He seemed very serene in the midst of their conversation and Rin was happy for him. She never really thought too much about it but looking at him now she noticed how strong is jawline was, and yet how cute and boyish his face could look with those big brown eyes and those freckles. He had certainly gotten handsomer over the years…but he looked the same so perhaps she was just noticing it more. For some reason she felt it impossible to look away from his face at this moment.

Sensing her eyes on him he turned his face toward her. "If you want, I can put out the fire for a little, so we can see the stars more clearly. It looks even more amazing the darker it is out here."

"Oh sure.." she said caught off guard at his statement. He got up and proceeded to get small bottle and fill it with water from the stream and dose the fire. It was suddenly darker and chillier around them than before. The wind blew and Rin shivered as she tried to squeeze the blanket more tightly around her shoulders. Though he didn't say anything she wondered if Kohaku was cold to. Without asking she threw the right side of the blanket around him, and scooched in closer to his side. To her surprise in response he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her closer to him under the blanket and held the other end of the blanket close to him bringing it toward the middle. Feeling a lot more warmth radiating from his body she started to feel more hot than chilly. Yet she didn't want to move away from him. She felt very safe and comforted in this spot. They looked up at the stars and to Rin's delight a shooting star shot through the sky with a glowing golden light surrounding it and trailing a path of what seemed like golden silver fire behind it. It seemed to rocket toward the earth below and Rin gasped. "I saw one!" she pointed in the direction.

"Me too!" Kohaku sounded excited as if he were a boy again. Yet his deep voice reminded her otherwise. His face seemed to light up and she could see the outline of his smile under the light of the moon. Again she seemed to be mesmerized by his face or the silhouette of it, as it was still pretty dark but her eyes were adjusting to the minimal light. "Make a wish Rin!" he encouraged her. Not really knowing what to wish for Rin found herself accidentally thinking out loud,

"I wish that you will always be like this…so happy and care free. I am so glad your life turned out better than you imagined it and you got everything you wanted."

Suddenly his face dropped, and he looked a lot more serious as he heard her say this. "…not everything" he turned his face directly toward hers, _Was it just her or did his cheeks seem to be flushing_? He seemed to just be staring at her in the darkness. Was it her body heat or his that seemed to be setting them both on fire? Rin couldn't tell but the way he was staring at her set her heart galloping wildly and suddenly she was aware of his hot breath near her mouth and she started to feel a flush in her face and neck. She wasn't even looking at his face now, but she felt her eyes gravitate to his lips and then back to his eyes which she could see were fixed intently on hers. Suddenly he seemed to be leaning toward her and his eyes were closing and she started to lean into him though she wasn't sure why.

She was expecting a kiss…her first kiss! But then nothing came and she opened her eyes. Their foreheads were touching and the tip of his nose grazed hers. She felt lightheaded and she could feel his breathing slow and slightly shaking against her mouth, intermingling with her own breath. _Why do I feel so light-headed? And my heart is pounding…I think I really would like us to kiss?! But is that what he wants? Does Kohaku think of me that way? I don't know what to do! I didn't think being this close to Kohaku could make me feel this way…we've been friends for a while…maybe something could…_ her mind seemed to be racing along with her quickly beating heart.

"Kohaku…" he heard her murmur, through the silence. "I really missed you all this time you've been gone." his heart seemed to skip a beat when she said this, and then continue to go into overdrive as he attempted to make a reply. _Maybe it's finally ok. Should I tell her now? Or should I just kiss her?_ His heart was dancing wildly in his chest and he felt so warm allover with his face against hers. _Tell her or_ _just kiss her you idiot!_ He thought to himself. He wanted to respond to her but he felt a lump in his throat that he couldn't seem to get down. Finally he was able to clear it after what seemed like minutes.

"I-I missed you so much Rin. I didn't know how lonely I could feel until I was away those two years…Rin I know we've always been friends…we've both known what its like to lose loved ones, and have a terrible past we'd rather forget. We were both in some ways left on our own. But the way you are and the way you have been able to go on courageously despite your past, it gave me hope that I could move on too. Hope that I could remember those terrible things, and still go on living a life with joy, meaning, purpose, and love. I have always admired your strength and…I think you are an amazing woman…" Rin's head was reeling from all he was saying. _What was he saying? He was always very courageous too…He slayed Demons for crying out loud! I don't feel like I've done much for you_ …she was thinking. "Rin." He declared her name quite firmly compared to how soft he had been talking, and it seemed to shake her out of her lightheaded-ness and she felt him pull away from her face now and she opened her eyes. He was still looking at her intently. "I'm not a very brave person but when I look at you I want to be. Even before I left for training two years ago, I've wanted to tell you what you mean to me." Rin's eyes widened and she felt her heart was beating so fast it was going to burst. "I'm in love with you Rin. I want you by my side."

Rin had no idea what to say and she didn't really know how she felt. She knew she cared about Kohaku but was this love? She hadn't thought about it before now though she did find him kind, thoughtful and attractive. Kohaku seemed to be looking at her expectantly. His face was very cute and as she looked at him Rin had the urge to kiss him. _But what if…_ oh _screw it Kohaku does too much hesitating for the both of us,_ she thought. So with that she touched his cheek and leaned into him her lips resting on his lightly. His lips were soft and a little bit warm. She felt her face getting hotter, as a very unfamiliar feeling started to rise in her stomach. It was a like a flickering ember started to catch fire. She pressed her lips a little harder onto his and she felt him turn and grab her face in his hands and he kissed her back more forcefully. she instinctively slightly parted her lips and brushed her tongue over his bottom lip. She felt his surprise and pleasure as he shivered slightly but then not missing a beat he opened his mouth for his tongue to meet hers. It was only for a few seconds it seemed when Kohaku pulled away but his hands still rested on her face.

Kohaku's head was reeling and he felt light headed. He was surprised but elated at Rin's boldness to kiss him and he hoped that was an affirmative answer to his declaration. His body felt very warm after this and he was trying to control the somersaults his stomach was doing. Before he could compose himself Rin spoke.

"Kohaku…I do really care about you…and I know I love you on some level….but up until just now I haven't really thought about you romantically, because I didn't think something like this would happen. So I appreciate you telling me how you feel but I don't feel right telling you I feel the same right now. I feel like I need to process….I guess that was pretty selfish of me to kiss you when I don't quite know how to respond yet but…I did want to and I thought you might have too."

Kohaku grinned and nodded "I understand. I am going back to train in a couple months. Spend more time with me before I go and then when I come back from my final training you can tell me what you have decided. But I just ask that when you spend time with me now, you try to use a new pair of eyes. See me as someone courting you, and decide if a life with me is what you want. I don't mind waiting even if you end up saying no….and I don't mind you kissing me because I was going to do it anyway…you just beat-"

"Oh Sure you were! Could have fooled me how long it was taking ya!" Rin teased him raising her eyebrows and with a giggle in her tone.

"Yeah…I guess I got nervous." Kohaku rubbed his neck sheepishly. "What did I tell you? You're the brave one!"

"Kohaku, you mean to tell me that you can slay an ugly old Demon no problem! But kissing a girl? That's some serious scary business?" Rin chortled and Kohaku blushed as she playfully punched his shoulder. To her surprise he grabbed her hand smirking and pulled her closer to him so that her face was a couple inches from his.

"Quiet you! Besides that was before I knew you wanted it too. Now I won't hold back!" Then he abruptly leaned toward her and kissed her very softly on the mouth. He felt his cheeks heating but ignored his slight embarrassment as Rin moved in closer and put her arms around his waist under the blanket. His lips started to press against hers more eagerly as he deepened his kiss. _Damn_ _It feels good to kiss her...I can't believe this is happening_! He moved his hands gently from her shoulders, up her neck until his hands were tangled in her dark silky tresses. Desire coursing through his veins he felt his whole body on fire and his stomach burning flames moving up through his chest and neck. His body seemed intent on finding a way closer to hers, because involuntarily he was moving his position so that he was no longer sitting but moving to his knees and almost as if their bodies were synchronized in a dance, she moved with him as if she could read his thoughts until her knees were positioned between his and they were both kneeling kissing with their bodies pressed against each others. Kohaku couldn't seem to think clearly anymore and his hands seemed to move on their own. They moved from her head, down her neck, shoulders and caressed and stoked her back. He heard a light moan escape her lips when he did this and this sparked another wave of passion inside him and he wanted to feel her skin and his hands searched for a place. He let his tongue meet hers once more as they explored each others mouths. He started to rub his hands farther down her back and then along her outer thighs. He could feel her press her chest against his, her breasts felt soft and inviting. He felt himself starting to be very aroused but immediately had the thought, _I need to stop before I really can't anymore_ the thought ran fleetingly across his mind. However it was enough for him, and so begrudgingly, he consciously made the effort to decrease the intensity of his kisses, and pulled away from her until he was no longer touching her. There was silence for a long moment. Nothing but the sound of both of them panting and trying to catch their breath. The heat slowly dissipating from his head Kohaku tried to think clearly again.

"Kohaku?" Rin sounded small and far away, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong. This is kind of new and…"

"No! its not you at all…I just don't want to let myself get carried away. And I already was..." His breathing was erratic, "I just-I was thinking, maybe we should take it slower…considering we don't know how things will turn out yet. I don't want you to get confused or anything." he said.

Rin nodded "Yeah you're right." And she was silent before adding, "But can I still be close to you? I'm pretty chilly…"

"Yes of course." he scooched in close to her again, wrapped his arm around her and made sure the blanket was tightly slung around them.

"Oh Kohaku." Rin yawned and she rested her head on his shoulder. They both began to lean back slowly on the blanket until they were laying down. Kohaku adjusted himself so that Rin could rest her head just under his arm with her head on the side of his chest and rib cage. He held her on that side with his one hand and used the other arm to drape the blanket over them. "The sky looks so beautiful." She continued sleep was heavy on her voice.

"mhm." He replied languid himself. "We should…probably...head back soon. The others might be worried if we don't."

"Yeah…can we just look at the sky a little longer?" Rin crooned. "That's my birthday wish. To stay here a little while longer with you."

Kohaku smiled, "Thought you already made your wish?"

"Well I am going to make another one. One I can make happen."

Kohaku smiled and considered this, "Ok…just don't fall asleep ok?"

"I won't." Rin promised. But she couldn't help it. Her eyes felt so heavy. _Kohaku will wake me when its time to go. I'm just going to close my eyes a little for just a second…_

But Kohaku was thinking the same thing or perhaps he just didn't mind so much them staying like this, falling asleep with Rin in his arms, under a star filled night. Especially if it was Rin's birthday wish.


	3. Chapter 3 Lord Sesshomaru

"I'll kill the bastard!" Inuyasha was cursed under his breath. He was sitting atop his hut waiting for Kohaku and Rin to return. He had been keeping watch all night after everyone had gone to sleep. Dawn was breaking, and the Sun was rising casting a yellowish-orange and rose-colored hue over the horizon. "Back before morning my ass." _Not even Kirara has returned. They better be dead or I'm going to kill them._ He rose from his perch and sighed and stretched his arms. _Ugh guess I'd better go get them._ He went down to his hut to wake Kagome and let her know his plans but to his surprise she was already awake making a pot of tea.  
"Hey Kagome, I-"

He stopped as she looked at him, and put her hand on his shoulder, "They're not back, are they?" she had a big knowing smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"Well I'm glad someone's enjoying this." He crossed his arms and grunted. "I'd rather not get killed by Sesshomaru this afternoon. So, I'm going to get them." He rolled his eyes.

"Ok be safe. I love you." Kagome kissed him on the cheek and he felt his expression soften and a light blush rise to his cheeks.

"I'll be back soon...I love you too." He told her softly and kissed her tenderly back.

 _Who would have thought Kohaku was as greedy as Miroku when it came to spending time with women._ And with not another thought he bounded off toward the north, running so swiftly through the grass, forests and trees blurring in his side vision as he ran. He traced their scent from the top of every tree.

Then he smelled their scent so clearly atop of the mountain. He did not expect to find all of them, Kirara, Kohaku and Rin sleeping so soundly. Rin and Kohaku were sleeping nuzzled together with a blanket draped on top of them. _Oh brother,_ Inuyasha thought.  
"Wake up you idiots! You fell asleep." He grabbed the water bottles and proceeded to pour cold water onto their faces.

They both sputtered and jolted awake. They shouted and were disoriented at this awakening but once they had a clear grasp on where they were and what time it was, they both looked at each other alarmed.

"We fell asleep!" Rin and Kohaku looked from each other to Inuyasha who was scowling at them "Sorry to make you worry!" Rin exclaimed very apologetically.

"It's my fault." Kohaku said hanging his head.

"You're damn right it's your fault. But we don't have time for your sorry excuses right now." He grumbled folding his arms over his chest, "We need to head back to the village now. Rin's celebration is going to be soon and Lord Sesshomaru might already be there by now waiting for you Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru Sama is going to be there waiting?!" Rin shot up and looked to Inuyasha her eyes hopefully sparkling in the new morning sun. "OH no! we must hurry and not keep him waiting." She immediately started to fold and pack the blankets in the satchel.

Kohaku watched her frantically start packing things into the satchel the look on her face of flush and excitement. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the way she reacted to hearing LS was going to be back at the village. Did she…? He decided not to think about that right now. No Ill just think about last night. Last night the best night of my life. His heart started to flutter. But then a gruff voice brought him out of his reverie. "what are you standing around for? You better start packing too." Inuyasha scolded him.

He started toward the hut he knew Rin always stayed in. Jaken trailed behind him with the new Kimono in his arms.

"LS sama!" He cried frantically waddling toward him, "wait for me!"

However, to his surprise Kagome and Kade stepped out of the hut in front of him.

"Oh S. how nice to see you, would you like some tea? How have things in the North been?" Kadede asked and her sudden interest in pleasantries seemed strange.

"Step aside. I'm here to see Rin." He said coldly.

"Oh yes well erm she just hasn't been feeling well the past few days, so she is not quite up yet. You did come early after all." Kagome said he voice seemed higher pitch and more annoying than usual. She seemed to be lying. Lord sesshomaru was confused why would Kagome lie to him. Also, early? He came around the same time he always did. Did she not look forward to his visits and usually know when he was coming?

"I can't catch a human illness. If she is asleep, wake her. I will still see her." He demanded. His eyes were steely as stone and he dared anyone to tell him he could not. But he stopped and sniffed the air, come to think of it since he arrived he had not picked up Rin's fresh scent it was as if she hadn't been around since last night sometime in this very spot.

He looked from Kagome to Kade and realized he could smell the sweat pouring from their faces and the nervous glances they were giving each other.

"Where is Rin? She is not here."

Just then there was Rin's scent was blown in from the wind over his head and he heard her familiar effervescent voice,

"Lord Sessohmaru!" her voice came from above him. He looked to see Kirara hovering over him and flying toward the ground with Rin on her back, Inuyasha, and Kohaku the brat who he always wondered why he had let him live.

They landed in front and Rin jumped down off Kirara's back and ran to greet him her face full of light and warmth. He felt his taciturn expression soften at seeing she was ok, and her fervent greeting to him.

"Rin…happy birthday." He spoke softly for just a moment, when he said her name. Then his voice hardened as he called, "Jaken!" Jaken came stumbling forward.

"Rin! LS has bestowed on you the greatest gift. This will make you very happy, which shall bring LS joy." And he lifted to her the beautiful satin kimono. The fabric was sewed from his mother with the finest Demon hair silk. It was light on the skin but would work as a strong and heavy armor that could not be pierced. LS had requested his mother make it with the thought that this could keep Rin safe even if LS was not around. Of course, she did not know this, yet he was planning on explaining that to her. But before he could,

"Oh LS! It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you!" she gushed her eyes seemed to be glued to the fabric going over every detail of the intricate cherry blossom designs stitched in.

LS felt a unfamiliar tug in his chest as he watched her fawn over his gift to her.

He took one step closer to her and without realizing it caught himself trying to whiff her scent. But as he did so he was caught off guard by an unfamiliar taint to her otherwise normal smell of lavender, honey, and wild flowers, but it was mixed with an altogether new scent that he didn't know. This was…someone else's scent he felt his skin start to prickle…who would get close enough to Rin for her scent to be shadowed by this? Was this a man's scent?

Starting to feel a certain possessiveness well up inside him, his eyes bored into hers and he asked, "Rin. Why were you not here when I arrived?"

"Oh, I um…" Rin wasn't sure how to tell LS that she had accidentally spent the whole night sleeping in Kohaku's arms at a mountain under the stars. She blushed, as she felt LS eyes heavily on her waiting for an explanation.

LS felt her heart rate rising and she had a very strange look on her face…her face was flushing, and she couldn't look him in the eyes. Not getting an answer his eyes traveled back in the direction from whence she came looking for clues. And his eyes went straight back and rested right back to Kirara and…the brat straddling her back who he hadn't noticed until now had been staring intently in his direction darting from Rin to LS. He's eyes seemed to have an intense glare as his eye brows were furrowed almost as if he were trying to concentrate on something. As a breeze blew from his direction, LS sniffed the air and smelled it. His scent. HE was who she smelled so strongly of. Had she been with him? Her smell before she arrived had seemed so faint like she had been not near the village let alone her hut for at least a night. Now it was bold and strong and fragrant as ever but tainted with the smell of mint leaves, soil and faint hint of demon's blood.

"You there. Brat." Lord Sesshomaru look right at him almost as if he were calling him by name. His eyes were on Kohaku, and his gaze as cold as ever.

Kohaku jumped off Kirara and walked toward Lord Sesshomaru. He stood next to Rin looking at Lord Sesshomaru straight in the eye almost as if in challenge, yet his voice was a polite as ever.

"I'm apologize Lord Sesshomaru, I kept Rin away this morning. I had wanted to show her a special place in the mountains and we just returned now as you saw us. We meant to return last night, but we were both tired from the journey and accidentally fell asleep…I'm sorry I made her late returning for your home coming. I know how much she looks forward to your visits."

Lord Sesshomaru expression remained stoic and steely but inside he found himself feeling extreme hatred and what was this emotion he was feeling toward this young weak human man? He could not believe she was with this brat all night. And she smelt so strongly of him what must have happened between those two? The thoughts were very unsettling and just thinking about it made him want to whip out his poison-ness vine and start slicing through his weak mortal flesh.

But he knew he should restrain himself. This was someone Rin cared about. He could not go poisoning him or slicing him to bits.

"I see. And can you tell me why her body's scent is so dubiously tainted with yours?"

At this blunt question Kohaku and Rin both turned 3 deep shades of red and he felt both of their pulses start to race as they both looked at each other for a split second and then back at the ground.

Lord Sesshomaru felt the anger rising in his throat and the blood pulsing rushing to his head. He put his hand on the helm of his sword his eyes close and teeth gritted. "You dare to touch her? I'll rip you in half!" he roared ripping his Tojokan forcefully from its sheathes.

At this Kohaku's reflexes immediately reacted, with one swift move he was pushing Rin to his side, and with another he flipped and sprung in a crouch in front of her, between her and Lord Sesshomaru, facing him with the chain of his sickle wrapped around his poised right hand, and the chain taught and tight as it flexed over his right arm and fell at his side, and the handle of his demon blade grasped and raised high in front of his face, he held with his left hand. The sickle blade gleaming out in front of him. The front of his torso and his arms were flexed and ready to strike at a moment's notice. He glared at Lord Sesshomaru a venomous expression on his face, devoid of the previous emotion as he stared from outwardly emotionless eyes, that seemed even less human with half of his face hidden under his demon mask. Was this the same weak looking human boy who was blushing moments ago? Lord Sesshomaru found himself taken aback by his stark change in demeanor. He looked ready for battle, devoid of emotion. It reminded Lord Sesshomaru of the time when he was a boy, under Naraku's control and no emotions escaped his face.

"Keh! What the hell are you morons doing?" Inuyasha called. "Don't start fighting here. This is supposed to be a celebration. Put own your weapons before I have to get involved and kill both of you."

"Silence half breed! This pathetic human has started to mistake himself as worthy of Rin and got his filthy scent all over her. He must be reminded of his place." He swung his sword over his head. But stopped immediately from letting it fall when Rin stepped in his way her hands on her hips and she looked angry with a fiery expression in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing? Why are you going to fight him? I let him touch me." She pointed her finger at him and he felt the shock register in his face. "Sesshomaru Sama I'm 18 now! I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want, no one forced themselves on me. Stop acting like this or I will never forgive you! You are embarrassing me on my birthday!"

"Its ok Rin, I would gladly fight this demon in your honor." Kohaku spat out his eyes fixed in a glare at Lord Sesshomaru. He looked determined. Determined to fight him. "Step out of the way Rin. I will not fail."

With that she turned to face Kohaku, "Are you even listening to me?!" her voice raised to a shout, and Kohaku's eyebrows raised in surprise, "I don't want either of you to fight you idiot! I don't need you fighting Lord Sesshomaru just to prove you can fight a demon."

"As if that pathetic human could defeat me!" Lord Sesshomaru scoffed. "I'll kill him swiftly."

Rin looked between Lord Sesshomaru and Kohaku furious. "You idiots! No! I don't want either of you to fight. This is my birthday and I won't have it!" She stomped her foot in frustration.

"Really guys!" Kagome chastised and stepped in between them as well. "You should be ashamed, this is not the time for this and there is no reason to be getting so upset. They just went to look at some stars together and fell asleep. It was completely innocent."

"Move woman. I cannot ensure that nothing will happen to you if you get in my way to vanquish this puny demon slayer."

With that Inuyasha stepped between them too "Yeah right. You touch her, and I'll kill you."

Miroku, and Sango also came to their side "I say this is not the time or place to settle this. Lord Sesshomaru if you care for the girl this much perhaps you should be expressing those feelings to her rather than fighting with a weak mortal." Miroku rung in as the voice of reason.

"Hey!" Kohaku exclaimed offended at his reference. Miroku shrugged. "well come on Kohaku you are skilled demon slayer no doubt, and its honorable you would fight for Rin, but you are no match for Lord Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru didn't say anything but lowered his sword. He looked at the ground. "It has nothing to do with trivial human emotions. This is about Rin's honor. This human is not worthy of her, and nor does he show her respect putting his filthy hands all over her. I have always protected Rin and that won't stop simply because she is another year older." Why was he acting this way? It was irrational. What did it matter if Rin was spending time with this ridiculous weak pathetic human boy? Rin was 18 now and it made sense that at this age a human would start to seek another human as a companion. But had Rin really chosen this pathetic demon slayer?

"That's not your business what choices I make. If you harm Kohaku, I shall never speak to you again."

Lord Sesshomaru felt himself hesitate and he put his sword back into its sheathe. "Then I shall take my leave for now. Rin enjoy your birthday."

And with that he disappeared swiftly in an orb of brilliant white light.


End file.
